


It’s a waste to try and go back (There’s no time left)

by Mr_Boo_in_the_Cadillac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Platonic Relationships, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, they’re friends your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Boo_in_the_Cadillac/pseuds/Mr_Boo_in_the_Cadillac
Summary: If you had 60 seconds left to live, and you knew you were out of time, what would you do?Safe to say, Tommy has convinced himself that his time is out.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 77





	It’s a waste to try and go back (There’s no time left)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a Tik Tok I saw on Instagram, but I can’t find the creator because I accidentally refreshed the page :\ oops lol. 
> 
> But the Tik Tok was about this girl that got a tattoo of the phrase “60 seconds”. She got the tattoo because someone asked her what she would do if she had 60 seconds left, and they asked if she would have regrets. She replied with yes and learned later that she didn’t like that answer. 
> 
> So it got me thinking about it, and this is me projecting onto Tommy just a little because this would be something close (but not quite) to what I would do. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

  
He only had a minute left. A minute before he ultimately wasn’t there anymore. What would you do with it? Would you regret what you did? Would you tell that person you love them? Would you sit and think, or would you make your last moments fun?

Tommy asked himself this. Again and again. He would spend entire nights during his exile staying up and thinking about what the SMP would be like without him. He thought about his so called “friends”, he thought about his brothers, he thought about Dream, and he thought of himself. Afterall, he was just a kid, and he was allowed to think of himself sometimes right?

But these weren’t exactly good thoughts about himself, they were violent, that were mean, they were self destructive. What would he do in his last moments, when he knew he was going to die?

So he started planning, and he spent three days setting up everything for those last moments, to see what he would do. And it turns out he overthought it all, because his head filled with both the good and bad memories. It filled with friends and enemies, life and death. Tommy had seen people die, he had been in two wars. 

So when the time came, and there was no going back, his head was both filled and empty. Filled with his whole life, but empty at the prospect of death. 

So, in those last sixty seconds, he pulled out his communicator, and he recorded a message. Standing at the very top of his dirt tower in Logstedshire, he spoke with all his heart about everything that went through his mind. 

“To whoever sees this, I am in my last minute until leaving this world. I have been through many things in my short 16 years, and I hope nobody else would ever have to go through half of them in 80 years, but that’s just how life turns out sometimes. I have been in two wars, seen my brother killed, been exiled from my home twice now, and I have been betrayed and used by many people I once used to call my friends. 

I am no longer angry at anyone, except Dream you green bitch, but I am instead just tired. I am tired of having to go through so much loss and pain because I haven’t learned from my mistakes. I understand that what I have done in the past is wrong, no matter how much I hate to say it, but I know that I am not always as big of a man as I say I am. And I understand at times I am no man at all, but a child. 

I am only sixteen. Tubbo is seventeen. Ranboo as well. We are just children and yet you force us into wars and political endeavors meant for adults. And part of it makes me realize that Technoblade was partially correct that governments aren’t always the way to go to gain freedom. But he wasn’t fully right. 

L’manburg did give me freedom, but it also gave me companionship, friendship, a family, and a home. It gave me something to stand up for and it was something that I could use to help make my life better. Better with my brother, my best friend, my nephew, and my friends. Eventually nobody remembered that L’manburg stood not for independence, but for friendship and a home. 

I still don’t blame anyone though, because I also forgot what it stood for at one point. And I don’t expect anyone to pity me, or mourn for me once I’m gone. Instead I want everyone to celebrate their friendship and the love that you have for the people around you. Because after all, I have never been one for sadness or pity. 

To Tubbo, I don’t want you to blame yourself for anything that has happened to me once you get this message. When I said I wouldn’t even consider exiling you if the roles were reversed, that would have been I was selfish and didn’t believe J could depend on myself. But I know that you always think of others before yourself, and it only made sense to be serious about your responsibilities, no matter your age. Just know you are, have been, and will forever be my best friend and not even death could change how clingy you are.” 

Tommy didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt the hot tears slide into his mouth at the laugh he let out. “But I love you nonetheless. You are my brother, but not by blood.”

“To Techno, you might be a bastard, but you are still my brother. And I would never try to purposefully hurt you, even though I know I did when I used you as a weapon. When all is said and done and your Theseus has met his fate, I don’t want you to go into L’manburg with the intent to destroy it, I want you to walk in and look at the people who live there, and I want you to forgive them. And I hope you can forgive me too. no matter how mad I get at you for something, it never stays and I just want you to know I love you. You will always be my brother, and I’m happy to be your Theseus for as long as you’re my Hercules. 

To Phil, I know that killing Will hurt you to do. And I know that you will never forgive yourself for doing that, so please try to forgive me for this. Keep Techno safe for me, no matter how much he insists he doesn’t need it. I love you Dad, thanks for raising me. 

To Big Q, thanks for making me laugh all the time, you really are a big man. To Fundy, I’m sorry I was a bad uncle and friend to you, I should have done better. To Niki, thank you for always being there for not just me but the whole server, you deserve better. I love all of you too. 

Lastly to Dream, fuck you, you bastard. Fuck you for manipulating children, fuck you for making life hell for everyone, and fuck you for turning your friends away from you when the rest of us never knew where our own friend’s loyalties were. Your friends stuck by you since day one and you dropped them like they were nothing, while you told me that my friends hate me.  **You** are nothing and you can rot in hell you green pussy.” 

Tommy stopped the recording and sent it to the entire server. And in that last minute, he found peace. He said what needed to be said, he got regrets off his chest, and he said ‘I love you’ to those that matter. He was out of time, was ready. It was his time to die. 

So he jumped. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a little short, and I might revisit this and add an actual story along with it because I have one in my head, but I am working on another story rn and don’t want to abandon it. :)
> 
> Eat well and drink water you little monsters!


End file.
